That Night
by shiro akira
Summary: Semi dan Tendou tertangkap basah berduaan di dalam ruang penyimpanan usai beres-beres latihan. Shirabu mempertanyakan, sementara Tendou mesti hati-hati bercerita jika tidak mau dihajar Semi. Tapi ternyata kedua anggota klub voli Shiratorizawa itu memang menyembunyikan sesuatu ... TenSemi [Tendou/Semi]
**That Night**

 _by_ _ **Shiro Akira**_

.

 **Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**

.

 _Warning: OOC, Typo(s), and other stuff_

.

 _ **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun dalam pembuatan fiksi ini kecuali kepuasan semata**_

.

.

.

" _Ano_ , Tendou-san, boleh tanya sesuatu tidak?"

Ekor mata Tendou menangkap keberadaan Shirabu, rekan satu tim volinya yang datang menghampiri saat ia tengah melakukan pemanasan di pinggir lapangan. "Boleh saja," sahutnya enteng.

"Semalam, ketika aku baru selesai beres-beres usai latihan … " Shirabu menggantung kalimatnya dengan ragu, "Aku tidak sengaja melihatmu dan Semi-san di ruang penyimpanan."

Pemuda berambut merah itu tiba-tiba mengejang mendengar perkataan Shirabu. _Oh, sial, sudah kuduga pasti ada yang melihatnya!_ Umpatnya dalam hati. Lalu ia melempar senyuman gugup kepada Shirabu, berusaha mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan kejadian malam itu. Namun Tendou ragu air mukanya cukup meyakinkan. "Po-pokoknya itu tidak seperti yang terlihat," kata Tendou, "Itu kecelakaan."

"Hmm, begitu." Shirabu menoleh untuk menerawang ke seberang lapangan. "Eh, Tendou-san, sepertinya Semi-san mendengar kita."

 _Aduh_ , ringis Tendou dalam hati. Ia ikut melihat arah yang ditunjuk mata Shirabu. Dan di sanalah ia dapat melihat Semi Eita berdiri. Selama tiga tahun menghabiskan waktu bersama Semi, Tendou tahu temannya yang satu itu tidak punya kemampuan menguping jarak jauh, tetapi sekarang Semi kelihatan jelas-jelas tahu apa yang mereka sedang bicarakan. Raut wajah pemuda itu tak bisa berbohong.

Kedua alis Semi bertaut geram. Bibirnya yang mengerucut tak suka entah kenapa dirasa Tendou agak lucu. Walau begitu, tatapan setajam _spike_ Ushiwaka yang berasal dari kedua mata Semi membuat Tendou menelan komentar tentang kelucuan dirinya. "Mm, Shirabu, kayaknya kalau kita nggak sekalian mengajak Eita-kun untuk menjelaskan masalah semalam bakalan gawat, deh," ungkap Tendou sambil melambai takut-takut kepada Semi. "Eita-kun~ Bisa ke sini sebentar?" Tendou sudah berseru memanggil sebelum Shirabu sempat mengiyakan.

Tidak menggangguk atau menggeleng, Semi sudah berjalan dengan langkah lebar-lebar melintasi lapangan menuju Tendou. Aura tidak enak menguar di sekitar _setter_ kelas tiga itu—begitu besarnya sampai orang-orang yang sedang berlatih secara individu tidak berani menegur Semi karena berjalan di tengah-tengah lapangan seenak jidat.

"Apa?" tanya Semi, yang sebenarnya terdengar seperti menuding.

"S-soal yang semalam itu, lho …" Tendou berujar sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada, mengantisipasi apabila Semi berinisiatif menggetoknya atau apalah.

Semi mendengus pelan, kemudian melirik Shirabu tajam-tajam. "Kalau aku tidak ceritakan, kau pasti akan beranggapan yang aneh-aneh, 'kan?"

Shirabu mengangguk polos, yang nyatanya terlihat menyebalkan setengah mati di mata Semi. Ia mengangkat dagu ke arah Tendou; secara tak langsung menyalahkan si kepala merah karena bisa-bisanya membiarkan ada orang lain selain mereka yang tahu perihal peristiwa semalam. Memang bukan salah Tendou, tetapi ia tak mau menyangkal Semi untuk saat ini. "Jadi begini, Shirabu …" Tendou menarik napas dalam-dalam.

(-)

Semua berawal dari dorongan hati Tendou Satori untuk mengerjai Semi—anggota Klub Voli Putra Shiratorizawa yang sudah kodratnya menjadi objek paling gampang dan asyik buat dijahili.

Sewaktu latihan berakhir, Tendou berencana melaksanakan keisengannya. Semi kebagian tugas menaruh bola-bola serta gulungan _net_ (jaring) ke dalam ruang penyimpanan.

Semi Eita yang malang, ia tidak tahu kalau Tendou diam-diam mengikutinya saat ia memasuki ruang penyimpanan. Dengan apik ia meletakkan gulungan _net_ yang telah dilipat ke atas sebuah meja. Tangannya melempar bola-bola ke dalam bilik sempit di dalam ruang penyimpanan dengan santai namun cakap.

Detik itu, sebelum Semi hendak berbalik, sepasang tangan tiba-tiba mendorong dirinya hingga masuk ke dalam bilik tersebut. Secepat itu pula pintu bilik tertutup dan mengunci dirinya di dalam seorang diri. Sudah dapat diduga siapa pemilik tangan nan jahil tersebut.

Tendou menahan tawa mati-matian mendengar pekikan dan sumpah serapah yang dilontarkan Semi dari dalam sana. Ia menuduh semua orang sebagai tersangka—dari mulai Goshiki bahkan sampai Ushiwaka yang tentunya sangat tidak mungkin bersedia repot-repot melakukan hal tak berguna macam ini.

Sekitar semenit Semi berteriak-teriak, akhirnya keadaan kembali hening. Sepertinya Semi tahu sia-sia saja meminta tolong karena suaranya pasti teredam. Terkunci di bilik kecil yang berada di dalam ruang penyimpanan yang letaknya di sudut pada saat malam hari? Lupakan saja.

Karena korban tak lagi menjerit-jerit putus asa, Tendou memutuskan bahwa sekaranglah saatnya ia akan mengakhiri kejahilannya. Mendengar suara yang mulai senyap diluar, Tendou berasumsi kalau rekan-rekannya sudah pulang sekarang. Itu berarti Tendou hanya sendirian bersama Semi.

Tawa Tendou masih ditahan. Satu tangannya menggapai kunci yang menggantung di gagang pintu, memutarnya agar terbuka. "Eita-kun—"

 _BRAK!_

Bersamaan dengan itu, Semi mendobrak keluar secepat kilat. Ia tak melihat ke sekeliling yang berarti ia juga tidak melihat Tendou berdiri beberapa senti di balik pintu. Ketika tubuhnya menabrak Tendou sampai keduanya terjatuh, tersadarlah ia. "Te-Tendou?!" Ia membelalakan mata terkejut mendapati wajahnya dan Tendou sudah tidak berjarak.

Hidung dan dahi mereka saling bersentuhan. Kalau bukan karena kedua tangan Semi yang reflek menopang berat tubuhnya, mungkin bukan hanya dua bagian itu saja yang berkesempatan menyentuh satu sama lain. Namun … hal seperti itu segera dinomorduakan keduanya setelah mengetahui bagaimana posisi jatuh mereka.

Semi duduk di atas perut Tendou sementara bagian atas badannya condong ke depan. Dari sudut mana pun, ia jadi terlihat seperti sedang _mengapa-apakan_ Tendou.

Sesaat, mulut Semi bungkam dan seluruh saraf motoriknya mendadak mati. Kondisi Tendou pun tidak jauh berbeda, ia terpaku memandangi Semi dan sedikit terkejut karena sempat melihat rona merah menjalar di kedua pipi Semi.

"Maaf!" seru Semi setelah mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. Ia melompat ke belakang, memutuskan segala macam kontak fisik dengan Tendou.

Ritme jantungnya bergerak cepat. Semi benci mengakui fakta bahwa wajahnya terasa memanas dan paru-parunya kesulitan memompa oksigen. Dalam hati, Semi berharap kalanya ruang penyimpanan cukup gelap untuk menyembunyikan rona wajahnya.

"Eh, ya, tidak apa." Jawaban Tendou terdengar lebih kikuk dari yang diduganya. Ia masih bisa merasakan hangatnya wajah Semi … betapa menariknya Semi terlihat dari dekat … dan betapa hatinya menahan dorongan untuk mengulang posisi tadi namun dengan Tendou berada di atas.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ternyata tak butuh waktu lama bagi Semi untuk menyadari mengapa Tendou ada di sini dengan sebuah kunci di tangan. Kegugupan dan getaran-getaran aneh yang muncul di dadanya menguap begitu saja. "Apa kau yang mengunciku di dalam bilik?"

Tendou menelan ludah. Ia tak berani memandang Semi kendati dirinya sudah berada dalam posisi duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan lelaki itu.

"Apa kau yang mengunciku dalam bilik?" ulang Semi, lebih tegas dan mengancam.

Awalnya, sih, Tendou berencana untuk kabur setelah memutar kunci (ia sudah memperkirakan amarah macam apa yang akan diledakkan Semi). Tetapi karena kejadian barusan menghalangi rencananya … Tendou harus pasrah dengan takdir.

Malam itu berakhir dengan hujan bola voli ke sekujur tubuh Tendou dan teriakkan minta ampun darinya.

(-)

"Yah, kurang lebih begitulah." Semi mengakhiri cerita sambil memelototi Tendou yang sedang mengusap-usap dahi serta lengannya, mengingat bahwa kedua area itu juga menjadi korban hujan bola voli.

Shirabu mengangguk-angguk. Cerita yang merupakan pengakuan dari Tendou dan Semi barusan sebenarnya cukup masuk akal. Sekarang otak Shirabu tidak perlu lagi memproduksi pikiran macam-macam mengenai dua seniornya tersebut. "Baiklah, terima kasih sudah repot-repot bercerita." Shirabu menunduk hormat sebelum akhirnya melenggang pergi.

Tendou berdeham beberapa kali. Tenggorokannya terasa kering kendati dirinya bercerita secara bergantian dengan Semi. "Hei, Eita-kun," panggilnya, "Ambil minum, yuk."

"Cih, tidak usah ajak-ajak. Aku masih kesal, tahu," sungut Semi seraya ambil langkah pergi meninggalkan Tendou untuk mengambil minum duluan.

Sebenarnya, ada bagian yang dilewatkan oleh Semi dan Tendou ketika mereka bercerita pada Shirabu tadi. Bagian apa itu? Tentunya sudah jelas, bukan?

Perasaan mereka.

 **END**

 _A/N_ : hola, minna~ aih, puas banget rasanya bisa nulis fic TenSemi a.k.a. Tendou x Semi xD pair ini emang masih jarang diketahui orang-orang, soalnya mereka baru muncul di manga doang (karasuno vs shiratorizawa). Gomen kalau ooc, tapi entah kenapa di mata Shiro, Semi adalah seorang tsun (?) /btwsumpahsemimiripbangetsamaakaashi/

yosh, arigatou gozaimasu sudah mampir baca, minna^^ akhir kata...

 _Mind to review?_


End file.
